


Like a Virgin

by LadySchnabel



Category: Supernatural Investigation Department (S.I.D.), 특영반
Genre: Fluff, Korean, M/M, PWP, Smut, short fic
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySchnabel/pseuds/LadySchnabel





	Like a Virgin

아, 으... 그만 좀...

 

들이치고 빠져나갈 때 마다 외설적인 소리가 났다. 미끄러운 살들이 맞부딪히며 철썩대는, 이상하게 날이 선 감각에 시문은 마른 입술을 핥으며 눈을 가늘게 좁혔다. 짐승처럼 목을 울리는 신음과 함께 그의 턱이 천천히 들렸다. 제법 리듬을 타고 있던 텐카가 돌연 허리를 올려붙였다. 하지에 몸무게가 실려 짓눌리자 시문은 숨을 헉, 뱉어냈고 등을 빳빳이 일으켜 세웠다. 틈 하나 남기지 않고 가득 들어찬다. 그의 발이 발작적으로 허공을 찼다.

 

아...!

...나 쥭겠슴니다.

 

귓가에 거칠게 킬킬거리는 목소리.

 

싀문씨 느무 야해.

 

텐카는 그대로 움직임을 멈춘 채 시문의 가슴에 키스를 퍼부으며 like a virgin의 멜로디를 흥얼거렸다. 아니 지금 누가 누굴 놀려? 어이가 없어 시문은 땀의 젖은 그의 머리에 손가락을 얽으며 헛웃음을 터뜨렸다. 제아무리 여유 있는 척 해도 콧노래에 섞인 떨림은 숨길 수가 없었으니까. 관대한 마음이 되어 다리를 좀 더 벌린 시문은 고양이 쓰다듬듯 느릿느릿 그의 머리를 긁어 넘기고 축축하고 뜨거운 그의 뒷덜미를 움켜쥐었다. 그리고 아래쪽에 힘을 주어 바짝 조이자 노랫소리가 거친 들숨과 함께 뚝 멎었다.

 

왜 그래요?

 

끄응, 하고 앓는 소리가 났다. 시문은 터져 나오려는 웃음을 삼키며, 슬그머니 일어나려는 텐카의 허리에 다리를 휘감고 바짝 끌어당겼다. 그 커다란 얼굴을 두 손으로 감싸 쥔 시문은 가늘게 좁혀진 붉은 눈에 시선을 맞추고 웃었다.

 

야한 거 좋아하잖아.

 

 

Feb. 2014


End file.
